Shadow of the Vampire
by chilled monkey
Summary: An evil vampire sets his sights upon Chikane.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Kannazuki no Miko. This is purely a work of fanfiction. No profit is being made from this story.

**Author's Note**: Fans of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy gamebook series will probably recognise the name of the villain here. He is indeed based on Reiner Heydrich from "Vault of the Vampire."

* * *

The vast hall was decorated in shades of black, red and deep brown with a white marble floor. A crystal chandelier glittered brightly overhead and heavy velvet curtains were draped over the windows. The walls were adorned with elaborate tapestries, oil paintings and more esoteric items such as stuffed animal heads and crossed swords. Suits of armour stood in rows like silent guards while men and women dressed in the latest and most expensive fashions chatted idly to each other.

On the next floor Himemiya Chikane sighed softly as she looked out of a window up at the full moon and the twinkling stars above. She and her parents had received an invitation to a banquet being held at a mansion recently purchased by a European millionaire who had previously done business with her father. His name was Radu Heydrich.

Under normal circumstances Chikane would not have minded. She cared nothing for such banquets but they didn't bother her. Tonight however Himeko was ill and Chikane felt she should be with her even though Himeko herself had insisted that she go to the banquet.

"It's okay Chikane-chan" she had said. "I'll be asleep mostly and I don't want you to be bored."

"I wouldn't be bored. I'm always happiest with you Himeko, even if I'm just watching you sleep" she had replied.

Her lover had giggled fondly and said, "thank you Chikane-chan, but I want you to spend some time with your parents. You hardly get to see them."

She understood what her lover meant. While her parents had now accepted Himeko, there had been a time when they had not. Himeko always wanted Chikane to know that she did not have to choose between her lover and her parents (not that there was any actual choice to make in Chikane's mind) and she was grateful to her for that. That sense of selflessness was one of the many things she loved about Himeko.

Still, she couldn't help missing her lover and being concerned about her. Thus she had politely excused herself for a moment in order to spend a while thinking about Himeko in peace.

As she prepared to return to the gathering below, a sudden sense of coldness crept down her back. She knew that someone was watching her with unfriendly intent.

"Chikane" her mother called. "There is someone we'd like you to meet."

She turned to see her parents. With them was a pale-skinned man with dark brown eyes. His face was flawlessly handsome with fine aristocratic features and his black hair was styled into a widow's peak. Beneath his stylish attire his body was slender and well-muscled.

Her father gestured at the pale man, "This is Heydrich-san."

"A pleasure to meet you Himemiya-san" he said in a deep rich voice.

Chikane resisted an urge to frown as she saw the look in his eyes. She was used to receiving looks of desire, but this man's eyes held not only that but also a look of possessiveness. She ignored it and smiled politely. "The pleasure is mine Heydrich-san."

"Oh I'm sure" he said with a strange smile. "And please call me Radu."

As he spoke he looked directly into her eyes and parted his lips in anticipation. She felt an odd sense of light-headedness come over her but then she focused her mind on ignoring it and the sensation passed. "Very well then Radu-san" she said, her tone polite but distant. "Thank you for inviting my parents and me here."

A look of surprise flitted across his face but was quickly masked. "You are most welcome. I must go now. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening."

He turned and walked away, quickly disappearing into the crowd. She watched him go with a neutral expression but inwardly she was frowning. Something seemed very odd about the man.

* * *

Fortunately the rest of the evening passed quickly and before long Chikane was back home. Without hesitation she went to her room to find Himeko in bed sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to disturb her, Chikane leaned forwards to kiss her on the cheek. To her surprise and delight Himeko turned and kissed her on the lips.

"Welcome home Chikane-chan."

"Himeko" she said warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now" she replied. "Especially now that you're back with me."

"I'm glad to be back Himeko" she replied.

She started to lean forwards to kiss her again but then stopped as she felt the same bad feeling she had at the banquet. She spun around and looked at the window but there was nothing there.

"What's wrong Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked.

"Hold on Himeko" she answered before walking over to the window and looking outside. She looked carefully but saw nothing. Finally she shut the window and went back to Himeko.

"I thought I felt someone watching us but there's no-one there." she explained.

Himeko nodded. "I know you worry about me Chikane but it's okay. We're safe here."

"You're right Himeko" Chikane replied as the tension left her. Smiling, she quickly got changed and got into bed with her lover. They cuddled together happily.

* * *

Had Chikane looked out of the window a few seconds sooner she would have spotted a cloud of mist floating up and over the roof of the Himemiya mansion where it coalesced into a man.

_That was close_ Radu thought to himself from up on the roof of the mansion. _Her instincts are sharp. I will need to be careful Fortunately, I now know her weakness._

He couldn't enter the building but there were ways around that for one such as him. He waited for over an hour and then climbed down to the window again, clinging to the walls like an insect. He pressed an ear to the glass and listened carefully. From the sound of their breathing he knew that both girls were asleep.

The Lunar Priestess had effortlessly resisted his attempt to enthral her so there was no point in even trying to manipulate her dreams. Not only was she incredibly strong-willed, her affiliation with the moon meant her psychic defences were very powerful. The Solar Priestess however…

Direct mind-control would be unwise. Her love for the other girl would stop her from doing anything to harm or endanger her but perhaps a more subtle approach would be more effective.

It took only a few moments of mind scanning to determine she was interested in photography. He then planted an idea in her mind to go to a certain building the next day in order to take some pictures.

_And when you arrive I shall be waiting_ Radu thought with a wicked smile.

He dropped to the ground and transformed again, this time into a large wolf and loped off into the night.

* * *

The next day Chikane had a meeting with the school council. Himeko assured her that she would be fine and would meet her after the meeting was finished.

"I'm going to try and take some new pictures" she said. "I'll show them to you when they're done."

"I'll look forwards to seeing them" Chikane replied.

That afternoon Himeko found herself standing in a field looking at a mansion. It was a magnificent sight, almost as big as the Himemiya mansion but something about it seemed wrong somehow. There was something oddly creepy about it.

_I'll just take a few pictures and then I'll go_ she thought.

She moved forwards, unknowingly following a series of subliminal clues planted in her mind the previous night. Before she realised it she was in the grounds of the mansion standing in the shadow of the building.

"Oh my how did I get here?"

Something moved in her peripheral vision but before she could react someone seized her and a cloth was pressed over her nose and mouth. She struggled for a few seconds before falling unconscious from the narcotic fumes.

* * *

Chikane looked up as Otoha entered the room. "Is Himeko back yet?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama" replied Otoha. "There is still no sign of her."

Chikane seemed to slump in her chair as if a great weight had been placed on her shoulders. Otoha looked at her sadly. While a part of her still wished she could take the other girl's place, she knew how much Himeko meant to her mistress. She had vowed that as long as Himeko made her happy, then she would support their relationship unconditionally.

"Don't worry Ojou-sama" she said reassuringly. "I'm sure she will be fine."

"Thank you Otoha" Chikane said with a small smile.

Just then another maid entered holding an envelope. "Ojou-sama, I just found this at the door" she said.

Chikane took the envelope, opened it and took out a note. It read,

Himemiya-san,

Come to my mansion tonight if you want the Solar Priestess back,

Radu Heydrich.

She crumpled up the note, a look of icy fury on her face.

* * *

Chikane brought her horse to a halt outside the mansion and climbed down. She opened the front door and entered; her bow at the ready. Warily she proceeded through the corridors, fully expecting an ambush. None came; in fact she did not see anyone else.

Finally she reached the main hall. It was now almost completely empty and lit only by flickering gaslights that cast pools of deep shadow. In the middle of the hall lay Himeko. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied together. A length of grey tape covered her mouth. Her purple eyes instantly filled with relief as she saw Chikane.

"Himeko!"

Before she could rush over to her, a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Himemiya-san, I'm glad you could make it" said Radu with an evil smile.

Without hesitation Chikane fitted an arrow to her bow and took aim at him. "Let her go now!"

With a sudden fast movement his foot was lightly pressed to Himeko's throat. "Put down the bow."

Reluctantly she did so. He grinned. "I will offer you a deal. The Solar Priestess goes free if you allow me to drain your blood." He opened his mouth to display a pair of sharp fangs. "I expect the blood of the Lunar Priestess will be delicious."

She nodded. "Very well. We have a deal."

_No Chikane-chan! Don't do this!_ Himeko thought as she shook her head, eyes wide with horror. She grunted frantically into her gag and thrashed as much as her restraints allowed.

Grinning cruelly, Radu walked up to her. He bared his fangs and leaned towards her pale throat. Just as he was about to bite into her jugular vein she whipped out her tanto and drove it into his stomach. He screamed and doubled over in pain.

Chikane kicked him in the face, sending him to the floor and then raced over to Himeko. Quickly but carefully she cut her free.

"Are you all right Himeko?" Chikane asked as she helped her up and removed her gag as gently as she could.

"I'm okay Chikane-chan" she replied.

Radu stood up, snarling in fury and his eyes changing colour to red. He seized a rapier from the wall and charged.

"Take cover, Himeko!" Chikane called as she stepped in front of her and raised her tanto.

Radu drove his blade forwards in a series of dazzling, flourishing thrusts. Chikane calmly deflected each one and then countered with rapid cuts under his guard. The surprised vampire was forced to give ground.

They duelled around the hall. Despite his weapon's greater range Radu was unable to score a hit as Chikane gracefully dodged each attack or turned it harmlessly aside.

His rage building he threw down his blade and rushed her with his fangs bared. She stood her ground and at the last second she sidestepped, catching his arm and sending him crashing to the floor with a hip throw.

As he struggled upright, Himeko ran up to her and handed over her bow. She gave her a quick smile of thanks and then fitted an arrow in place. As Radu turned and started to charge them again, his face a twisted mask of mindless rage, Chikane drew the bowstring back and released it. The arrow flew through the air and pierced Radu's heart. He froze and then dissolved into dust.

Himeko and Chikane returned home. Otoha was genuinely glad to see that Himeko was alright. Chikane asked her not to tell anyone what had happened and she vowed to keep it a secret.

Himeko was a little shaken but after some cuddling from Chikane she was fine. "Thank you for saving me Chikane-chan" she said.

"I'll always be there for you Himeko" she replied, placing a soft loving kiss to her lips.

* * *

The next day it was reported on the news that Radu Heydrich had disappeared and his staff had no idea where he could be.

Upon seeing the report Mr Himemiya complained about unreliable foreigners offering him a business deal and then leaving without notice. Himeko and Chikane said nothing but shared a knowing smile.


End file.
